IdioSYNCrasies
by MRBee
Summary: Sakura's little experiments goes wrong and now Hinata can't stop shouting Dattebayo every other sentence. But Naruto seems to really like it. FLUFF One-shot. My entry for perpetual159's Dattebayo challenge


**My longest One-shot to date. Now before i continue, let me just say i was in the process of updating two of my fics (both about half way complete) when i stumbled upon Perpetual159's amazing Naruhina website. It's a treasure troll of only the best NaruHina fics out there. I'll post a link in my profile. Anyway it was there that i came upon the 'Dattebayo Challenge' and seeing that there were some great authors taking the challenge (shawny, eternal shiva, just to name a few) i thought why not.**

**So here it is. **

**!WARNING! Excessive use of 'ano' and 'dattebayo'**

**Disclaimer: Shit almost forgot again. Kishimoto ownsdlfwkeofsodf ssefe wefje904350839 whatever :P  
**

**

* * *

**

"Please Hinata! I swear it won't hurt you at all" Sakura pleaded.

The lavender-eyed kunoichi didn't feel to secure about being the pink-haired medic's guinea pig, "I don't know Sakura-chan. Ano, I'm not sure I feel comfortable about this," she said while nervously poking her index fingers.

"Trust me, it's for the better. And it's only temporary," 'though I'm not sure how long it'll last,' she kept that last bit to herself.

For the past couple weeks Sakura had been occupying herself with research in a variety of topics in the medical field. One subject that took most of her interest was psychology along with the physiology of the brain. She had found scores of information upon practical uses of chakra to heal, harm, and even manipulate the mind to an extent. Many of these controversial subjects were too far from her current abilities and understanding but that did not stop her from continuing her research.

It was only a several days ago that the pink-haired seventeen year-old struck the idea of consulting fellow kunoichi and genjutsu mistress Yuuhi Kurenai on some of the more detailed aspects of genjutsu and its effects on the brain. She then continued her study with the help of her ex-ex-bestfriend/rival's aunt and fellow medic, Tetsuya Yamanaka in the inner workings of the mind.

Her overall studies had been a great success, which astounded her sempai and her teacher. The only thing left to achieving her credits from Tsunade, which was medic core's equivalent to a civilian doctorate, was by providing documented proof of her success by which a person was needed as a dummy of sorts.

This was how Hinata had ended up where she was. The shy teen was only out to gather a few supplies and had accidentally ran into her relentless pesterer. "Couldn't you ano try this on someone else first," she timidly requested.

Sakura let out an aggravated sigh, "I've already tried it on Kakashi-sensei, but It didn't show any signs of change. But I know this will work, I just need someone with a… more open mind," In honesty she needed someone who wasn't so hardened… someone more vulnerab… err, someone softer.

Her face fell, signaling the destruction of her defenses, "Well I suppose I could try. You said this was only temporary right?" the teen said nervously.

The pink-haired medic nodded happily, "You bet!" **'I'll be sure to get my credits and be the youngest field doctor Cha!'** her inner self cried. "Now all I need is an anchor,"

Hinata gave her a questioning look, "Anchor?"

The medic barely heard the girl speak as her head began turning left and right in search for the right person, "It has to be someone you at least know," then from the corner of her eye, a orange-clad figure popped out from the crowd. 'Perfect!'

* * *

The blond scratched his head in confusion, "I don't get it. How am I supposed to anchor Hinata?"

Sakura let out an annoyed sigh, "Ugh, all you have to do is sit there and focus on thinking about one thing. It could be anything, ramen, a new jutsu, even the color orange, just focus on that one thing,"

"Tch, I could do that in my sleep-tebayo" He scoffed. His blue eyes then jumped to the left to look at the blushing Hinata who had been purposely avoiding his gaze, "But what's all this gonna do to Hinata?"

The sannin-apprentice crossed her arms and closed her eyes to think, "In theory, whenever Hinata triggers that subconscious need to react, the unwanted urge will be replaced by a different thought, feeling, or emotion. If this all goes well then it should temporarily suppress some of the patient's undesired idiosyncrasies,"

"Idio-what?" he repeated with a comical look.

A tick mark began to grow on the kunoichi's forehead, "It'll keep Hinata from stuttering! Now shut up and just do as I say!" she berated him. Even if her teammate was occasionally helpful, he could never keep himself from annoying her every now and then.

'What's so bad about her stuttering,' he thought to himself. The blond never minded the girl's speech impediment, perhaps even found it endearing to a certain degree though he was far from being aware of it. "Alright! Are you ready Hinata?"

The shy Hyuuga had been pretty much silent the whole time but managed to squeaked a response, "Y-yes!"

"Great! Now Naruto just think about that one thing and focus. Hinata, I need you to only think about Naruto," she calmly instructed.

Hinata blushed even redder than she had already been. Did she really need someone else to tell her to think about her Naruto-kun? "I will," her voice was barely audible.

With anxious fingers the pink medic began flying through seals. Her hands began to glow that familiar green hue and with the steps clearly engraved in her mind, she started her work.

It didn't take too long to complete the session, but Sakura couldn't help but think about Tetsuya's words of advice. 'Altering the jutsu to make it compatible with the Yamanaka's bloodline technique would probably increase the potency of the treatment,' **'But there's no way we'd let Ino-pig get in on our hard work! Cha!'**

After the near ten minute session, both patients slowly joined the world of the conscious, "Are you both feeling alright? Do you feel any changes?" she excitedly questioned.

Hinata blinked several times and tried to sense any changes in her both physically and in thought, "Ano… I don't think so," the girl answered apologetically.

"Eh? So nothing happened? Jeez Sakura-chan, I was hoping for something cool to happen. Like if me and Hinata began to see each other's thoughts or something!" he said with a wide grin.

The Hyuuga instantly paled at the thought of having her crush read her mind even for a second, 'That would be an awful way for him to discover my feelings'

"Yeah well… better luck next time right?" the rosette gave them both a tired grin, 'I just don't get what I did wrong. I know I did everything the way I wanted to but again nothing happened. I guess my credits will have to wait,' she internally sighed.

Hinata felt bad that she couldn't be more help to her friend, but probably felt worse that she was relieved nothing had happened. The teen figured it was better for nothing to have happened than for something bad to take place instead.

* * *

That night the lavender-eyed girl's dreams were filled of Naruto, unsurprisingly. Though in this particular dream he was able to read her every thought, which in tail, brought along plenty of awkward and embarrassing moments, some of which she did enjoy.

Sadly her fantasies had to end sooner or later and the stream of light shining in her eyes made her very aware of that, 'Morning already? Too bad…' "I was really enjoying that dream dattebayo" she finished with a yawn.

After thirty minutes the heiress was bathed, dressed, and ready to join her family in breakfast. "Good morning" she greeted her family.

It was still somewhat early so the compound was a bit quite, well more quite than it usually was. The only people currently at the dinner table were Neji and her sister Hanabi but there were a couple maids in the kitchen preparing food.

"Good morning Hinata-sama. What would you like for breakfast today?" one of the house workers called out.

The lavender-eyed kunoichi gave them a smile, "I'd like to have some ramen if it's not too much trouble. I feel starved for a bowl of miso dattebayo,"

The relative silence was quickly broken by the clatter of chopsticks dropping onto the hardwood floor along with the chocking sound of lodged food.

Hinata looked at her two stunned onlookers, "Is there anything wrong?"

Neji cleared his throat of the chewed tamagoyaki (rolled omelet), "What was it… that you just said?" he spoke with a brief pause. His younger cousin also looked warily for an answer.

The young woman gave a confused look, "I said I was craving miso ramen. Is that so strange?" she repeated.

"I'm sure I just heard you say you were starved for a bowl of ramen 'dattebayo'" he replied. Hanabi gave a nod in agreement.

"I did? Perhaps you misheard me?"

The steely-eyed Hyuuga quietly observed his cousin making a mental note about her more… forward approach, "May be so," he said not so dismissively.

Hinata waited patiently for her bowl of warm noodles to arrive pretending to not feel so unnerved by the looks her family gave her. When her bowl arrived she gave her thanks to the cook and clapped her hands softly together, "Itadakimasu," this signaled her start to eat.

Although the short blessing was common for people to say right before meals it wasn't something Hyuugas, Hinata included, indulge themselves on doing. This fact caused the other two members in the desk to look even more surprised.

"Nee-san, have you been spending a lot of time with Naruto lately?" the younger sibling asked.

"Not especially," she answered honestly. Yesterday had been the first time in about a week that she had even seen the blond, "I did bump into him and Sakura-chan yesterday to help her with an experiment. She asked me if I could assist her and I did though in the end it didn't show any results, but I'm sure she will fix whatever problems occurred dattebayo!" she said in a carefree manner.

"There! You just said it again!" Hanabi cried.

The elder sister furrowed her brows, "Said what? Are you playing some sort of joke because it's not funny dattebay… eep!" she quickly slapped her hands over her mouth.

"I think Sakura's experiment gained more results than she's realized," Neji spoke. "You're even acting more like Naruto. What exactly did Sakura do to you?"

Hinata looked between her cousin and her sister worriedly, "Please excuse me!" she cried while running out of the room. She had to get to Sakura fast.

Her graceful legs sprinted towards the Haruno home while her hands ungracefully clamped over her mouth just in case. After three quick knocks the door opened.

"Hinata! Not you too!" Sakura groaned.

The indigo-haired girl gave her a sympathetic look and nodded a 'yes'. The rosette waved the teen to enter her home and she followed just a step behind. When they got to the living room Hinata was surprised to see her blond crush sitting on the couch. It wasn't his presence that was startling, but what he was doing.

Naruto hung his head low as his index fingers poked each other nervously. The sounds of people approaching managed to raise his head, "Hin-Hinata!" he spoke in a quiet voice… at first, "Agh! I mean Hinata. Damn why do I keep doing that!" he yelled in frustration.

"Sakura-chan… what's going on? What's wrong with Naruto-kun?" her voice filled with concern.

The pink-haired medic gave the two a sheepish look, "Well it appears that our little experiment did turn out some results. But instead of suppressing your nervous habits it was transferred to Naruto,"

"I'm sorry, this is probably my fau-agh! Stop that!" he yelled at himself.

Hinata sat next to him and gave him a warm smile, "Don't worry Naruto-kun, I know Sakura-chan will fix this dattebayo!" as soon as the catchphrase left her lips her hand clamped back to their original position over her mouth.

Sakura stared jaw dropped, "Wow… I guess it worked both ways," 'In fact it seems to have imprinted a part of their personalities as well,' she guessed after witnessing her friend's brave remark. "So… dattebayo?"

The Hyuuga scooted herself as far away from them as she could while staying on the sofa, "I can't help it," she muffled.

"So Hinata's acting like me… and I'm starting to act like her," Naruto deduced.

"Well at least that's one positive outcome. Naruto's gotten smarter!" the girl replied cheekily.

"Shit! I'm not going to turn into a girl am I?"

Sakura face-faulted, "I take it back,"

Hinata was truly worried about the situation. She remembered her friend say it was only temporary, but whole long was that exactly? "Sakura-chan, how long do you think this will last? Could you somehow reverse it?"

The medic gave a sorrowful look, "I honestly don't know. I'm sure Tetsuya-sempai could give you a better approximation, so it could be a few hours or a few days,"

"Days! I ano, I can't go that long. I-I don't think I can, I mean agh! Damn it what the hell!"

Hinata frowned at her crush, 'Was I really that bad?' sure her 'ums' and stutters could be a bit annoying but she didn't think they were that frustrating, "There must be something we can do datte-mph," her words were cut short by her own hands, literally.

"There is! I have to go talk to Tetsuya-sempai. If I could apply to the Yamanaka's mind-walking abilities then she should be able to fix you guys up in a jiffy. Let's meet back here around noon tomorrow. I should be able to get things set up then." Sakura's upbeat voice cheered the two mishandled patients.

"I suppose we'll just have to stick this out till tomorrow," the indigo-haired teen spoke as she got up.

The blond followed just a step behind, "I guess we'll just ano, kill time," he flinched with his verbal segregate.

The Haruno kunoichi nodded and ushered the two out. She had to get to work right away if those two were to be returned back to normal by tomorrow.

* * *

The two walked together in awkward silence. Neither really had any plans but it was mutually understood that it would be best to stay away from their friends for now. It wouldn't be fun to be the butt of their jokes after all.

After a while Naruto decided to break the weird tension, "So what do you ano think we should do? Crap!," his voice was struggled while he kept his hands fisted to the side in order to keep himself from fiddling with his fingers.

Hinata frowned once again, "Has my stuttering been that annoying?"

Naruto let out a sigh, "It's just really frustrating," his eyes glanced up to look at his indigo-haired friend and saw hurt in her eyes, "Wait! I meant for me! On you its fine!" he quickly added.

She gave a small smile in return, "I know you probably think my stuttering is a bother and that I'm too soft spoken,"

The blond shook his head with vigor, "No way! I like that you stutter and ano that you talk softly," he said proudly, no longer caring about the 'ums' in his speech.

Despite Naruto's influence, his words managed to bring redness to her cheeks, "Thank you Naruto-kun. That makes me really happy," though she sounded much more confident.

"Hey! So have you eaten yet? 'Cause I was thinking we could get some ramen," the blond offered.

The lavender-eyed kunoichi was definitely in agreement, "I've been craving miso ramen all morning dattebayo!" and again she slapped her hand over her lips.

Naruto simply laughed at her, though technically his, antics, "Me too!"

It wasn't long till they reached the blond's favorite food stand and ordered their identical meals. Ayame made sure to make note of the new guest. Something about the girl seemed somewhat familiar and Naruto was also acting a bit peculiar, but not necessarily in a bad way. If anything she would say the blond had become more mannered. The waitress tried not to delve too much into it rather she just enjoyed the looks of happiness between the two teens.

"Ok so it's my turn. Ano so is it annoying for you to keep saying dattebayo?" he asked innocently.

Surprisingly she answered with a smile and a shake of the head, "I admit I was a bit embarrassed at first when I kept blurting it out in front of Neji-nii and Hanabi during breakfast, but I don't think it's a bad thing at all. In fact, even when I'm just saying it, I feel a little more confident. It's one of the things I really like about you," She suddenly gasped and turned away when she realized what she had just blurted out. The girl had just realized another trait that must have been transferred over.

Thankfully Naruto did not react in a way that would cause her anxiety. He took the compliment to heart and smiled warmly at her, "Well I don't think you need me to feel confident. I ano, I think it's already there. It's just deep inside," without giving it a second thought he brought his hand to land over hers, "So I definitely think you should try to let it out more,"

Hinata absolutely glowed, "I will… I definitely will dattebayo!"

The blond couldn't help but keep his grin intact. There was just something about hearing his catchphrase coming out from her that he really liked.

"You two are just too cute," came a voice from the back. Ayame soon appeared through the flaps that marked the threshold of the kitchen. The young waitress brought the pair their orders and watched them prepare for their meals, "You've even started acting alike. I guess it's true what they say about couples,"

Hinata's ears perked at the waitress's words but stayed silently shy. No surprise it was Naruto who first attempted to set her straight, "No! I-I mean well ano. We're not r-really going out. Well we are but w-we're not... ugh!" he exclaimed before slamming his forehead on the table in frustration.

"We're not a couple," the Hyuuga clarified, though her voice didn't make her sound happy about it.

Ayame dismissed Naruto's odd behavior as being some weird joke but felt somewhat embarrassed by her misconception, "Oh! Well too bad. You guys make a great pair," she said with a wink.

"Thanks" they said in unison causing twin blushes.

This only further proved Ayame's point and gave her a good chuckle, "I'll leave you two alone," she then leaned over the counter to whisper over some advice to the blond, "Make sure to confess real soon!" and with that she was off to the kitchen.

Lavender eyes gave the whiskered teen a curious look, "What did she say Naruto-kun?" it was hard to ignore the brightness of his blush.

"Ano it was nothing!" he said with a nervous laugh. 'Jeez nee-chan, why'd you have to say something like that? Now I feel all weird,' sadly he wasn't sure if he could blame his flushed appearance on his newly acquired tendencies.

The two stayed at the stand well towards the afternoon. Hinata didn't mind staying with her crush as he continued eating two more bowls of ramen. Obviously she did not gain the boy's almost insatiable appetite for ramen, but that didn't stop her from enjoying him eat his meal.

After breakfast they decided to continue avoiding anyone they knew. They claimed it was so they wouldn't have to worry about any trouble their friends may bring. Yup, it had nothing to do with Hinata's eagerness to get some alone time with the blond.

By noon they had managed their way into Team 7's training ground, now empty as only one member frequently used this spot. Their stay was filled with light jokes and story-telling. They talked about previous missions, their teammates, reminisced the past, and their hopes for the future.

Never before had Naruto ever heard Hinata talk so freely. Perhaps it was due to his personality imprinted on her, but he didn't mind in the least. In return he still couldn't quite shake the small but constant blush that tainted his cheeks when he looked at her. It was indeed a refreshing point of view which helped him understand the girl a bit more. He now knew that her blush didn't mean she was sick. No, he knew it was because she was feeling nervous and a bit shy and that was because he was feeling very similar right now. Unfortunately that was as far as his deductive abilities could take him.

Hinata on the other hand couldn't have felt more exhilarated. It was like walking on airs to be able to talk to her crush so openly with little inhibitions. She remembered the promise the teen had made only a few hours previous and she did her best to fulfill them. With the boost of confidence from his influence as well as her own, she was able to tell him everything she had ever wanted to tell him… well most of it at least.

"Wow Hinata, I'm glad that you and Neji get along well now. I didn't want to have to beat him up again," he said with a confident grin.

The teen put a hand to her mouth and covered her slight giggle, "I think the first time was enough. My younger sister has also become more open. And since then otou-sama has spent more time with us," her voice was filled with absolute delight.

Naruto had never been aware of how bad Hinata's family life had been before but even then he would have loved to spend a day in her shoes, "It must be really nice to have a family like that, but I'm not sure I'd like the idea of being related to Neji," he joked. Then something from his childhood came to mind, "So ano, do you always have dinner together. Like do you all eat at the same table every night and stuff?"

She answered with a smile, "Yes. Before it was usually only my sister and I, but now my father, Neji-nii, and sometimes a few other relatives would join,"

"It must be really nice," the whiskered boy didn't mean to put a sad tone in his voice.

Hinata had picked it up right away. With her built up confidence, Naruto's urge to blurt things out, and the nagging feeling she had in her gut, the girl did something she never thought she'd do in real life, "Why don't you join us for dinner sometime," her mouth had gone onto auto-pilot while her mind sat in the passenger seat slack jawed.

Naruto didn't need to give it a second thought, "Definitely! Wait… ano can I do that?"

Her insides exploded in joy. She had been so caught up in his reply that she almost forgot to answer back herself, "Yes of course. In fact I'll make a large bowl of delicious ramen just for the occasion dattebayo!"

The blond laughed with exuberance, "Can't wait!"

* * *

"You really should have come to me or at least to Shizune-sempai before actually doing the procedure. You know better than to do something like this unsupervised," Tetsuya scolded.

Sakura hung her head in shame, "I know. It was just that I thought I had everything under control. I didn't see any problems with the research nor did I encounter any problems during the process,"

The Yamanaka medic finished applying the seals around two chairs in preparation for her family's technique, "Perception Sakura. You lacked the perception to see what every bit of what you're doing, which includes any mistakes that have been made. It's something only Yamanaka's have. That's why I advised you to have one of us do it in the first place," a knock at the door saved the pink-haired medic from further scolding.

"Naruto, Hinata, come in!" she yelled from across the room. The two entered smiling and laughing like they were continuing some inside joke, "We just finished the preparation so we can start anytime,"

"Ano really? That's great!" he looked left towards his fellow victim and gave her a sad look.

She summoned some courage and comfortingly stroked his arm, "What's wrong Naruto-kun,"

The whiskered boy rubbed the back of his head embarrassingly, "I'm gonna miss hearing you say dattebayo,"

She leaned her head against his shoulder affectionately, "I won't mind saying it occasionally,"

Sakura looked on with wide eyes seeing their interaction and catching some of the vibe the pair was sending out, 'When the hell did this happen?' **'Why did they get to have a romantic realization when we had to stay up late and get yelled at! We better get something nice out of this shannaro!'** her inner voice vented.

The blond mind walker felt a little uncomfortable standing there while two strangers were having a moment, "I hate to rush you two but I have plans this afternoon,"

Hinata blushed and bowed apologetically. It was only twenty-four hours ago that she would have fainted at the mere accusation partaking in a romantic moment with her crush. "Sorry, I'm ready now,"

Naruto followed suit and took his seat on the empty chair surrounded by kanji, "So are you the one who's going to fix us?"

The blonde gave a quick nod, "Yes, and if you didn't know my name is Yamanaka Tetsuya. I thought you like to know the name of the person invading your mind,"

The whiskered teen let out a nervous chuckle, "Yeah ano I'm Naruto and that over there is Hinata,"

"Well then Naruto, Hinata, just relax and leave everything to me," the medic calmly spoke as she began the treatment, but not before chiding Sakura about forgetting to introduce her friends.

Honestly, sometimes she felt Tetsuya was her aunt rather than Ino's.

The Procedure only lasted several minutes longer than the first time. By the end the Yamanaka was sure she had reversed any effects caused by the previous experiment, "All done. These two should wake up shortly,"

Sakura expelled a relieved sigh. For a moment she had been scared her efforts had made a permanent change, though by the looks the two had when they came in it wouldn't have been all bad, "Thank you so much sempai. I'm sorry I had to bother you with all this,"

The mind walker waved her off, "It's fine. Just make sure you have supervision when you want to try out tricky things like these. Maybe you should stick with anatomy," she teased as she left the Haruno home.

Emerald green eyes caught the slight flickering of two sets of eyelids, "Are you guys feeling ok? Any pain, nausea, or excessive urge to yell annoying catchphrases?"

"It's not annoying dattebayo!" he exclaimed.

"Ano, I think we're fine Sakura-chan," the girl quietly reassured.

Filled with relief she caught the both of them into a large hug, "Oh thank god! I was really scared that I messed you guys up,"

Naruto smiled freely enjoying the hug, "C'mon Sakura-chan, you know I'm err- we're stronger than that,"

The strong armed kunoichi slowly released her hug, "Well in any case I'm happy things went back to normal," but the looks she saw between her two patients may have said otherwise.

"Ok well I guess we'll catch you later," he said whilst grabbing Hinata by the wrist and leading her towards the exit. It was a move that caught the medic by surprise, but not as much as seeing how calm Hinata was reacting to it.

"Where are you guys headed?" she asked with curiosity. **"It's a date!"**

Hinata went back to her old self as she rubbed the material of her jacket with her free hand, "We ano, kind of have plans for… for later tonight,"

"Yeah so we'll see ya," he finished rushing the two of them out the room and probably towards Ichiraku.

Sakura could help but smile at the scene. Perhaps all this had been a blessing in disguise. After a few minutes another set of knocks came from her door. When she opened it she was surprised to see her friends team leader, "Gai-sensei? What can I help you with?"

Oddly enough, the taijutsu master had let go of his green outfit in exchange for normal ninja garb. That and a peculiar mask placed in a familiar fashion, "Well Sakura-chan. It's about that experiment you did with me and Kakashi the other day," he said in a monotone voice from behind his orange book.

* * *

About a mile and a half away Kakashi was swishing the contents of his drink in mild annoyance.

"Hey Kakashi, what's with the outfit?" one of the bar's regulars called out.

The one-eyed jounin did his best to keep his mouth shut but couldn't help the urge to answer the man's question, "I felt to youthful to resist," he shouted at the top of his lungs, 'Sakura what the hell did you do to me,'

* * *

**Alternate Ending Omake**

Sakura could help but smile at the scene. Perhaps all this had been a blessing in disguise. After a few minutes another set of knocks came from her door. When she opened it she was surprised to see her former team leader, "Yamato-taicho? What can I help you with?"

For some reason the former Anbu captain decided to put on a familiar face mask also worn by another former Anbu captain, "Well Sakura-chan. It's about that experiment you did with me and Kakashi the other day," he said in a monotone voice from behind his orange book.

About a mile and a half away Kakashi was swishing the contents of his drink in mild annoyance.

"Hey Kakashi, what's with the face?" one of the bar's regulars called out.

The silver-haired jounin kept his eyes wide open to give the chuunin an intimidating stare. He then carefully pulled a large tree branch from behind his back "Mokuton!" he cried as he repeatedly swatted the man with his big stick, 'Sakura what the hell did you do to me,'

* * *

**Now i may have gone overboard with the challenge. Technically you only had to mention 'Dattebayo' but i really integrated it into the plot.**

**What the hell is up with me and really weird plots? Candy that makes your mouth burn, pills that keeps you up for days, and now personality exchanging?**

**Well hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review of what you think. Encouraging words are always nice :)**

**Review if you're excited about Hinata's confession in animation!  
**

**ll . ll**

**ll . ll**

**===Jl . lL===  
**

**\\ . . . . . /**

**\\ . . . /  
**

**\\ . /**

**\V/**

**"**


End file.
